


“Eyes on me, it’s okay, we got this”

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Sad Mickey, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey is going with Ian on a business trip and he’s never been on a plane. He’s basically freaking out about the situation and Ian has to figure out how to help Mickey.





	“Eyes on me, it’s okay, we got this”

On the way to the airport, Mickey had barely said anything to Ian.   
“Hey, are you ok?” Ian looked at Mickey with concerned eyes.  
“ Yeah, just focused on driving” Mickey slightly smiled at Ian. 

When they got out of the car, Ian motioned for Mickey to hand him his bag.  
Mickey looked at him kind of confused, “I can carry my own bag Ian.”  
“ I know I was just being nice” Ian grabbed Mickeys bag anyway, he could tell Mickey was nervous but he just didn’t want to admit it.   
They stood in line and waited to be seen for check in, “they just need to see your ID Mick, and then they print out a boarding pass for your flight.”  
Mickey just nodded nervously and waited his turn. 

After the two got checked in they headed up and escalator to security.  
Ian turned to Mickey and saw that he had beads of sweat on his forehead, “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t be nervous.”  
Mickey just rolled his eyes, “what’re we doing now?”  
“ We put our bags on that belt. Then we get one of those containers and put our wallets and shoes in it. Then the TSA agents can check us for weapons or sometimes we go in the full body scanner.”   
“Are they going to touch me?” Mickey sounded slightly annoyed.   
“They might, but it’s just for safety measures, I’ll go first.” Ian smiled sweetly at his boyfriend who was clearly freaking out.   
So, Ian did just that, he went before Mickey and Mickey watched intensely. When Mickey was done, Ian was already waiting for him with all his bags and belongings. He handed Mickey his boots and they sat down together and put their shoes on.   
“That wasn’t so bad, I thought maybe they would pat me down but I just went in the full body scanner instead” Mickey smiled at Ian, he was finally starting to feel less nervous. 

The two walked to their gate where they waited for a good thirty minutes, Mickey was starting to get more talkative and happy but once they started lining up to board their flights he started getting nervous again and he was shaking a little bit.  
“ Babe, your hands are shaking” Ian whispered, they were barely getting used to pet names.   
“I feel like I’m going to pass out” Mickey whispered back.  
“ Why? Is your blood sugar low?” Ian always thought medically, I mean his job was in the medical field.   
Ian pulled out some pork rinds for his bag, but Mickey pushed them away with a nauseated look on his face.   
“I’m freaking the fuck out, I shouldn’t have come” Mickey whispered to Ian.  
“ Babe, you know you didn’t have to. It’s just a work trip.”  
Mickey shot Ian a “shut the fuck up, you know I can’t sleep without you” look and Ian smirked.   
Ian started to rub Mickeys back when the line started to move.   
Luckily, the two got to pick their own seats on this airline so they sat up in the front of the plane. Ian sat by the window and closed the shade. Mickey’s leg was bouncing up and down when Ian finally placed his hand on his knee, “look at me” Ian said softly. Mickey looked up at Ian with his icy blue eyes, and had a look of complete fear on his face.  
“Eyes on me, it’s okay, we got this” Ian said to Mickey in a whisper.   
Mickey just smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

When the plane started to take off, Mickey threw his head into his seat and started breathing heavily. He really thought he was about to die, his mind was racing when suddenly he felt a warm hand. Ian was holding his hand, and Mickey looked down and smiled. In that moment, he had completely forgotten the fear of flying that he had. 

At that moment Mickey Milkovich felt nothing but love, and he turned to Ian who was looking at him with love in his eyes. Everything was peaceful and everyone was happy.


End file.
